Crippleberry
| season = 2 | number = 5 | prod code = 2RAG02 | writer = TBA | director = TBA | airdate = October 1, 2013 | image = File:1239938_430674057044169_2111956903_n.jpg|thumb | previous = Trailer Park | next = Ranger Games }} is the fifth episode in the second season of Brickleberry, being the fifteenth episode overall. Plot The carnival comes to Brickleberry with a freaky sideshow that Connie obsesses over. The Brickleberry carnival is drawing in good money. Meanwhile, Malloy can't play as many games as he wants since he already blew his allowance on cotton candy, popcorn and a snow cone. Woody refuses to give Malloy any more money and orders the spoiled bear to make his own money already. Steve gets hurt on the ride called "The Paralyzer". (What? You thought the ride would be safe? Can't you read dumbass? By the way, no refunds!) The Paralyzer leaves Steve crippled in a wheelchair just like according to Steve, that genius scientist "Tony Hawk". Malloy gets a job as his lawyer and forces changes to bring the park up to code. Ironically, even though Malloy took up Woody's advice that he get a job, Malloy's still after Woody's very own money anyways, but the costs can be so high that should Woody lose the lawsuit (and he's already as guilty as a cat in a goldfish bowl), he'll have even less money than should he have agreed to give Malloy enough to play games at the carnival. Meanwhile, Denzel exploits Steve's crippled injury to get whatever he wants, screaming at random people "That's my best friend!" to give him free stuff like free alcohol, free entry to night clubs, free blowjobs from elderly married women and immunity from committing crimes. Quotes *'Denzel': Oh hey, Jerry! What's up? ** Connie: You two know each other? ** Denzel: Yeah, we went to middle school together. Hey, Jerry, remember when you sneezed and got Wanda pregnant? ** Jerry: I'm still paying for that cold. * Steve: (via computer voice) People of Earth. You are in no danger. Please remain in your homes. Ha. Ha. Ha. * Malloy: (swipes the stick away from Steve) Give me that! You can still talk, you moron. * Steve: Hey, give that back. It makes me sound smart like that crippled scientist, Tony Hawk. *'Woody': (referring to Steve's handicap) Oh, look, everybody! The attention whore is here! **'Ethel': Woody! **'Woody': Oh, walk it off, Steve! Everything will turn out fine just like it did for Christopher Reeve. **'Ethel': But he's dead. **'Woody': Exactly. *'Carnival Freak Midget': If it's a black guy, we're frying him. Trivia *The intro was slightly altered with Malloy's robot set on autopilot and wrecking up the forest. *In this episode we can see that Steve is stupid enough to confuse his own feces with pudding and someone else's urine as lemonade. Pop Culture References *Malloy thanks the University of Phoenix for giving him a Law School diploma, even though Malloy didn't even spend 2 days in law school. *Steve gets his feet getting grilled by two George Foreman grills by Woody who keeps suspecting he's not crippled. This is a pun on the saying, "To put someone's feet to the fire". *Steve confuses Stephen Hawking with Tony Hawk. *The Freakshow Ringmaster bears a loose resemblance to The Butcher from the 2002 film Gangs of New York. Gallery Woody realistic painting.png Thank you university of phoenix.png Poke da cripple in the eyeball! only $5.png The blowjobber.png The paralyzer.png Videos Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Malloy Category:Episodes focusing on Woody